The present invention relates to a brake boost control apparatus that boosts an operation force of a brake pedal by a driver and produces a large wheel cylinder pressure.
In recent years, there have been proposed and developed various brake systems having a brake booster that boosts an operation force of a brake pedal depressed by a driver and produces a large wheel cylinder pressure. As the brake booster, a negative pressure booster using an engine negative pressure and a hydraulic pressure booster using an accumulator are used frequently. However, systems of these boosters are large, and this is one of the drawbacks to these brake systems. A braking force control apparatus has therefore been proposed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2000-085561 (hereinafter is referred to as “JP2000-085561”). JP2000-085561 discloses the braking force control apparatus in which when detecting a brake pedal operation by the driver, a hydraulic pump installed in an anti-lock braking system is worked, and a larger wheel cylinder pressure than a pressure produced by the brake pedal operation force is produced.